Streuner
"Reise durch die Welt und lerne! Das wird deinen Horizont erweitern und deinen Geist stärken. Stelle dich allen Gefahren ... und versprich mir, dass du dich um Schutzlose und Bedürftige kümmerst. Bitte ... Kil...!" ''Die leeren Augen seines Meisters schauten Killeen an, als würden sie auf seine Antwort warten. ''"Ich ... ich verspreche es ... MEISTER!" rief Killeen während Tränen sein Gesicht bedeckten. Allgemeines Killeen ist 25 Jahre alt und vor kurzem der Magiergilde Fire of Lake beigetreten. Er beherrscht die Geschossmagie und die Entrückungsmagie. Den Spitznamen Streuner hat er, da er bevor er der Gilde beigetreten ist sehr lange durch das Land gezogen ist und wie ein Streuner lebte. Sein eigentlicher Name ist Killeen Keelty. Er mag das Reisen und die Freiheit machen zu können was er will. Er ist mit Ururu in die Gilde gekommen. Die beiden scheinen ein starkes Band zu einander zu haben. Charakter Er hat einen gradlinigen und offenen Charakter. Er ist manchmal etwas tollpatschig. Seine Kameraden sind das wichtigste für ihn. Er scheint immer Spaß an der Sache zu haben. Manchmal gerät er in Sachen rein ohne zu wissen was um ihn geschieht, doch dann bleibt er immer ruhig. Er ist etwas naiv, aber er hat einen guten Instinkt. Aussehen Er trägt eine Rüstung am linken Arm und an den Beinen doch seine Brust und sein Rücken sowie sein rechter Arm sind nicht durch die Rüstung geschützt. Er trägt unter der Rüstung ein kurzärmeliges T-Shirt und über seiner Rüstung an den Beinen ein Fell das seine Beine warm hält. Am rechten Arm trägt er ein Verband. Seine Rüstung scheint nicht all zu schwer zu sein. Er hat schwarze-blaue Haare und braune Augen. Außerdem trägt er einen Ohrring an seinem linken Ohr, den ihm sein Meister schenkte. Magie & Fähigkeiten Geschossmagie Mit der Geschossmagie kann er, wie mit einer Schusswaffe aus seinen Händen schießen. Er kann aus beiden Händen gleichzeitig schießen. *Explosions Geschoss *durchdringendes Geschoss Entrückungsmagie Diese Magie erlaubt dem Benutzer die magische Power einer Person in eine Explosion umzuwandeln. Je mehr magische Power diese Person hat, desto stärker ist die Eplosion. Resistenz: Könner magische Power: Könner Kampf ohne Waffen: Könner Leben Als er noch klein war kam sein späterer Meister in sein Waisenhaus um sich dort einen Schüler zu suchen. Killeen kam zu spät zu dem Essen beidem sein späterer Meister seinen Schüler aussuchen wollte. Sein Meister war grade am gehen als er sah wie Killeen sich in das Zimmer schleichte und zu vertuschen versuchte, dass er viel zu spät war. Da Killeen das Interesse seines Meisters geweckt hatte, beobachtete dieser ihn. Als Killeen von der Hausherrin gefragt wurde, wo er gewesen war schien er zu überlegen ob er lügen sollte, doch dann sagte er grade heraus, dass er bei einem Magier in der Stadt war um eine Magie zu erlernen. Dafür bekam er Hausarrest, doch bevor noch irgendetwas passieren konnte kam sein späterer Meister auf ihn zu und fragte ihn nach seinem Namen. Killeen antwortet und dann fragte sein Meister ob Killeen ihn begleiten möchte um ein Schüler eines Magiers zu werden. Killeen ging mit seinem Meister, da er schon seit er denken konnte Magier werden wollte. Sein Meister starb später. Die letzten Worte seines Meisters zu ihm waren: "Reise durch die Welt und lerne! Das wird deinen Horizont erweitern und deinen Geist stärken. Stelle dich allen Gefahren ... und versprich mir, dass du dich um Schutzlose und Bedürftige kümmerst. Bitte ... Kil...!" Nach diesem Satz war das Leben seines Meisters zu Ende, doch Kileen wollte den Wunsch seines Meisters erfüllen, weswegen er seine Reise durch die Welt begonnen hatte. Er reiste eine lange Zeit durch das Land ohne einer Gilde anzugehören und half den Menschen die Hilfe brauchten. Eines Tages traf er Ururu und kümmerte sich etwas um sie, weil sie ihre Eltern bei einem Brand verloren hatte. Sie hatte kein zu Hause, hatte ihre Sprache verloren und niemand kümmerte sich um sie. Als er ihr geholfen hatte eine Arbeit als Dienstmädchen zu finden, wollte er weiter reisen, doch Ururu folgte ihm. Er versuchte sie zum da bleiben zu überreden, doch sie fand jedes mal einen Weg ihm zu folgen. Irgendwann gab er auf die dort zu lassen und zog seitdem mit ihr weiter. Auf ihren Reisen fand Ururu ihre Sprache wieder, doch sie ist immer noch sehr still. Dann kam er nach Nostria und sah die Not dieser Stadt, die durch den Krieg zerstört wurde. Er und Ururu halfen auch hier den Menschen. An einem Tag in dieser Zeit begegnete er Flame, dem Meister der Gilde Fire of Lake. An jenem Tag halfen er und Ururu in einem Krankenhaus, da eine Krankenschwester an einer schweren Krankheit erkrankt war und die sonstige Besetzung in dem Krankenhaus sehr gering war. Er kümmerte sich deswegen auch um Flame, der in dem Krankenhaus lag, weil er sich bei der Schlacht einige gebrochenen Rippen und eine starke Verletzung am Bein zugezogen hatte. Zu dieser Zeit ging es Flame auch geistig nicht sehr gut, da er einige seiner Gildenmitglieder verloren hatte und dennoch die Gilde führen musste. Er fühlte sich schuldig dafür, dass seine Kameraden gestorben waren und überlegte als Meister abzutreten. Um einen Teil seiner Sorgen los zu werden erzählte er Killeen, von seiner Lage und seinem Entschluss. Dieser erwiederte auf Flames Satz: "Die Gildenmitglieder haben einen besseren und stärkeren Meister verdient." jedoch, dass es sehr warscheinlich war, das sie wenn er weg war nur einen Behilfsgildenmeister einsetzen würden welcher die Gilde nicht halb so gut führen würde wie Flame, da Flame eine viel größere Erfahrung und Mentalität als Gildenmeister hatte. So beschwichtigte Killeen Flame. Als Flame aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde bat er Killeen und Ururu, welche er auch in den Tagen im Krankenhaus kennengelernt und in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, ihn zu seiner Gilde zu begleiten. Er fragte die beiden ob sie nicht seiner Gilde beitreten wollten, da er sich gerne bei ihnen revanchieren würde. Er versprach ihnen, dass sie weiter wie bisher durch die Gegend ziehen konnten und Menschen helfen konnten, jetzt aber ein Zuhause und Kameraden bekommen könnten. Da Killeen diese großzügige Angebot nicht abschlagen wollte und so auch in der Nähe von anderen menschen sein konnte, was er lange Zeit nicht konnte und Ururu außerdem so auch Freunde finden konnte, willigte er ein. Seitdem gehören er und auch Ururu zu der Gilde. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:S Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Fire of Lake